In the Body of Another: Part 7: Dauntless Prodigy
by 1198991k
Summary: In the seventh part of this story, Briana Heartland isn't dealing with supernatural things and interpersonal struggles. Now, she is dealing with politics. Her task is to stop a corrupt President and to save an entire city.
1. Chapter 1: Two Roads Diverged

CHAPTER 1: TWO ROADS DIVERGED

 _'_ _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference.' – Robert Frost, The Road Not Taken._

I had two choices to make then. I could have stayed in Abnegation and let the inertia pull me along on in life. My life would continue on like it was now. Most people stayed in their faction and if they did defect it wasn't a surprise. My other option was an unknown road that was overgrown with worries. Then again, the road I was on was great. Just common and known. I could take the road less traveled by and leave. I could escape to Dauntless and learn how to defend myself. And I did and it made all the difference.

The city that I woke up in wasn't the same one that I went to sleep in. Again I had body swapped and went to another place. This was very troubling. I laid there and sighed. There couldn't too much more, right? The more places I went to meant more bad guys, and that meant this mission to save everyone got harder. I started to fear that I wouldn't be able to this, despite what the Mentors said.

I did learn something since the last body swap. I got to talk with the Mentors. Teen Wolf's was Deaton. Supernatural's was Missouri Moseley. Twilight's was an ancient vampire that used to know the Volturi, and Beautiful Creatures' was a Light Caster. I was surprised to find that the last two never showed up in the Fandom. It proved that they were real worlds with a web of stories, connections, and lives. All have touched people and changed things.

In the Lilum, we discussed many things. How everything was going, what I had learned, and the bad guys. I would have to deal with Azazel, Kate Argent, the Volturi, and Abraham Ravenwood. All of us also talked about what the battle might look like. We knew it was probably going to be in the Lilum because that is the only place, besides my world, that all the Fandoms existed at the same time.

The problem was getting to world because magic doesn't exist. Magic does exist in the Lilum. The baddies will use their combined powers to overthrow the guards and get in.

They won't resist so they can save their numbers for later battles. This was a battle I am going to have to do alone. I just worried about how I was going to fight and end those people forever.

A clock buzzed and I looked over. It was 6:00am wherever I was at. My head aches from the sound. Reaching over to turn it off, I slightly pause as a man's hand comes into view. I am used to seeing different hands now. It was a little unnerving at times, not being myself. I try to think of it as extreme Cosplay at this point.

Sitting up, I blink rapidly. I feel tired and achy. Feet hit the floor and carried me to the restroom. A familiar face stared back at me. Dark brown hair closely shaved, dark blue eyes, and a hooked nose. He was known as the Dauntless Prodigy, Four, and Tobias Eaton. I was in a futuristic Chicago and the Dauntless Quarter. Getting ready for the day, I wondered what time period I was in. Was I in initiation? Was Tris there? Or was this before that?

Well, standing in the bathroom was going to get me the answer. I got dressed and stepped outside of the apartment. I instantly felt nervous. Dauntless was a huge place, with many ways to go, and a different way of life. I didn't know everything about it nor did I know everything about Four.

It wasn't a lot when you think about it. He was an abused child, left his home, and had some issues. He fell in love with Tris and won a war. That didn't mean I knew how to be him. Sighing, I shook it off. This was just like anything other body swap. Why was I so scared? Because it was so different? So was being a werewolf, or a vampire, or a hunter. I couldn't let the stress of this get to me. I would have to keep my head if I was going to Four.

"Hey, Four!" I heard a voice yell.

I jumped and looked around. A dark skinned, smiling boy came running at me. It was Zeke. I gathered my thoughts quickly.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Let's go hang out! It will be fun. Maybe find a girl." He nudged me arm.

"I don't know." I said.

It was either the year before Tris came or the year after she died.

"Come on. You need to get back on your feet." He said gently, looking cautious.

So Tris Prior was dead. It broke my heart to hear it. A real person, not just a book character, who risked her life for others many times was dead.

"I know. I'm just not ready yet, Zeke. I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"It's fine. We can still go out if you want." He suggested.

"I think I want to just walk alone for now. Thanks."

"Okay. Tell me when you change your mind."

"Will do."

I watched him walking away feeling a lot of emotions. Nervousness, fear, relief, heartbreak, and hopelessness. How was I going to do this? I walked around and figured that I was in the Dauntless Quarter. Thinking really hard, I remember something about the 'fourth city' and it being a few years later.

I made it to the street and saw that it looked like a normal city. There was tall buildings, cars, street lights, people running around do whatever they want. Smiling slightly, I walked around the town. Everything was so much better than it had been. It made me feel a little better about the bad things that had happened. Maybe everything had improved and would continue improving.


	2. Chapter 2: Allegiant

CHAPTER 2: ALLEGIANT

 _"_ _The liberties of a people never were, nor ever will be, secure, when the transactions of their rulers may be concealed from them." – Patrick Henry._

Apparently I was wrong. Not completely, but a little bit. There had just been an election. The people were complaining. They hadn't voted for the man that won. Everyone I asked had voted for the other person. There was something going on and I was going to figure it out.

I researched the election. The man that was voted in wanted crazy things. A large military, more advancements in serums, and new technology. The people were right to be afraid. Last time they did this there was factions, war, and destruction. Everyone voted for the other person. A man who seemed gentle, if a little inexperienced, and he was going to keep things mostly the same. He was going to be a caregiver President.

Life was supposed to be different after the war. Everything was going to improve and people were going to be happy. There wasn't supposed to be corruption, serums, manipulation, and all of that. After everything that had happened, it was supposed to be over.

I knew it wasn't like that. Maybe better than anyone. Life wasn't fair and it never ended. If it was then this place wouldn't be in the situation it is in now. If it was, then Sam and Dean would have been happy a long time ago. If it was, Scott and Stiles wouldn't still be battling people. If it was, then Lena and Ethan wouldn't have to worry about each other. If it was, then the Cullen Family would either be dead or able to live a normal life. Life wasn't fair and I hated that.

I went back to my apartment and saw that he had a laptop on his desk. Sitting down, I decided that I was going to stop this. I was going to stop whatever evil was threatening this place. This is was I was supposed to do here. My mission was stopped short though.

His computer was password protected. Where is Garcia when you need her? Sighing, I tried to think about what it could be. I had to be sure or I would get locked out of his computer. I didn't even know how many characters it needed. Grabbing a piece of paper, I wrote down many possibilities; Tris Prior, Beatrice Prior, Beatrice, FourxSix, FourxTris, Fourtris, TobiasxTris, TobiasxBeatrice, Tris Eaton, Beatrice Eaton. It is way too many. I had to narrow them down.

I tried to think about what I knew of Four. He disliked his identity, but shared it with her. Everyone knew that he was Tobias Eaton, but no one called him that. He admitted that it was nice to hear her call his name. Maybe that could be in his password. However, I feel like it would be more about her than him.

So that left Tris, Tris Prior, Beatrice, Beatrice Prior, Beatrice Eaton, Tris Eaton and a bunch of other things. It really depended on if he wanted to remember her as she was or what they could have had. Did he want to marry her? Did he envision a certain kind of life with her?

I struggled a lot for a better part of an hour. Then, I decided to just go with it. First, Beatrice Eaton. All of it didn't fit, only half of it did. So there was a certain amount of characters it had to be. That meant there was no spaces either. Would he capitalize it? I felt he would. So that left TrisPrior or TrisEaton. I typed in the first one and it worked. Gasping, I looked at the screen.

There was only three folders; Tris, Plans, and Information. I clicked on Information and files popped up. They were about the New President; Eric Mallory. Well, his name should have told you that it was a bad idea. He was from outside the fence and was shown talking to David. Four had collected a lot of details, but some were missing.

What was he going to do? How could he be stopped? And what needs to be done to stop him? Who wanted him in power? What is the big picture? What would be in the way of stopping him? What war was coming?

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from outside. I left my apartment and saw speakers on everything and a hologram appeared. It was the new president.

"Hello, people. I am here to talk to about our plan to help this fine city. We have created some new medicine that will help with disease and help with other medical problems. Please come to the center and have it injected. That will be all. Thank you." It went off.

It was the new serum. Feeling angry, I went for a run. Luckily as I did, I didn't see anyone leaving their homes. On the way, I ran into someone. His mother.

"Mom!" I said. "Did you hear the announcement?"

"Yes. I don't believe any of that for a second. I was on the way back to tell you. Also I have a message."

"What is it?"

"The Allegiant are meeting up again."

"Where?"

"Tobias." She said, gently. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, Mom. I'll be careful. If something is going on, then I need to do something. I can't just stand by and watch something horrible happen. I-she wouldn't want me to. Her death won't be in vain." I said, tearing up.

"Oh, sweetie. Just be safe."

"I will. Where are they?"

"The old Dauntless training room."

"Thanks."

I ran through Dauntless and I saw a person who I assumed what Christina.

"Hey, did you hear the news?"

"Yeah, dork. Why else would I be walking this way?"

"I don't know. Just checking."

"Well, you checked. We are meeting up again. I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is."

"Didn't I give you what I had found?" I tried to sound emotionless.

"Well, yeah, and I read it…eventually. I just want us to catch a break."

"Maybe we will. But we have to work fast. We can't drag this out and have civilians be killed." Or I run out of time.

"Alright. Don't tell me. Tell them." She gestured to the door.

I pushed it open and everyone was there; the Allegiant.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

CHAPTER 3: PLANS

 _"_ _There can be no good without evil." - Old Russian Proverb_ _._

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Hey," Cara said, stepping forward.

"So…Mallory is going to inject people with a new serum. Probably right now. And then, they will be under his control," I said.

"What do we do?" Christina asked.

"Fight. As in, now. We can't let this happen again. However, people don't want to be in a war again. No one will fight. We are going to have to do this the political way."

"Political way?" A girl said with disdain.

"Yeah. We don't have an army and I would prefer that no one dies."

"Whatever."

"That will mean proving that he is corrupt to the people. We don't want them to side with him either. I found footage of his meeting with David."

"David?!"

"Yeah, we need to make it impossible for him to do anything. We need to learn this time and have the other guy as president. We can't just run in there with guns blazing. I am sure warriors for him are being made right now."

"What will happen when they realize some of us didn't show and get the serum?" A boy asked.

"They will probably poison our food supplies. We will have to find a way to sneak out some and not eat the infected. Our objective right now are…1, get food and water without the serum. 2, find others that we can trust and ones that didn't go today. The Allegiant is going to get a lot bigger. 3, prove he is corrupt. 4, get the other guy to help and make him a war hero. 5, destroy the government again."

"Well…when you say it like that it sounds easy," Christina said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe it can be. We have been through an entire way. Now we are just doing a coup."

"What about the people supporting him?" An older man asked.

"After we everyone on our side, we will try to neutralize him ourselves and the people working for or with him. Hopefully when he is dead, people will be released from the serum and some government officials will come to our sides."

"Some will be left alive? Even after working with him?"

"Yes. Some might not want to, but feel like they have to. They might even be under a serum. Trusting people might be the hardest part of this, but we have to."

"I don't like this," Cara said.

"No one does, but apparently the world hates us. We can't just sit around and do nothing. Let's go. We need to start talking to people and gathering people. Christina and I will go to Amity. They are probably busy and will go the center in the evening. Everyone else search for people that the serum didn't work on or didn't go."

"How will know if it doesn't?"

"I have a theory. It might go into effect immediately, meaning people who otherwise hated him and complain will suddenly start praising him. Avoid those."

"Alright."

"Let's go," I grabbed Christina's arm.

The two of us quickly made our way over to Amity. People nodded at us as we walked back. We passed a building when we felt arms around us. As I felt their hold loosen, I jerked them and shoved them in the wall. My gun was pointing at their back.

"Hey, wait!" Someone yelled. "We are the good guys."

"Then, why did you grab us?" I growled.

"We want to talk," the other said, with his face on the wall also.

Christina and I let them up.

"Go on," Christina said.

"We heard the message. Only a handful went, because they weren't working. We are hoping we won't have to, but…"

"It is impossible." Christina started.

"Well, of course, they are going to poison the food. I suggest you started to split the food. Put some aside for others."

"Great idea!" The one Christina shoved in the wall said.

"What do you want from us?" The other asked.

"To avoid getting the serum. Talk to others and have them not go also. Spread the news around that we are rationing food for people that aren't getting the 'vaccine'. Lie if you have to. Just say it is for health. People want to feel safe."

"Alright. What do we after that?"

"Meant us back here in a few days."

"Okay."

They left.

"Nice," Christina said.

I looked over at her, not sure what was nice or if it was sarcasm. I just shrugged. After that, we decided to go to our old factions and see if we can't gather people. We had to do this swiftly before we were found and a war started. I didn't want people to die. I was doing this to save everyone, not to get them killed.


	4. Chapter 4: Gathering

CHAPTER 4: GATHERING

 _He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster." – Friedrich Nietzsche._

Speaking to people from Abnegation was harder than I thought. Most of them didn't want to get involved or had went to get the serum. It was frustrating to talk to them. No one of them wanted to do anything. It was like they were determined to die. It was strangely selfish of them and that bugged me.

I met up with Christina who had better luck than I did. Candor could see that she was telling the truth and knew that Mallory was lying. Most of them hadn't gone – the ones who did went out of fear- and were happy to kick some ass.

Decided to rest, both of us went back to our apartments. As I laid down, I started to freak out. A war might start. What was my role in this? Four would be a lot better at this than I am. Should I tell them who I was? If I didn't, then what would happen when I leave? It was cowardly of to decide to shove that on Four, but I wasn't really Dauntless. I was a small girl from a normal world who didn't have nay troubles.

The next morning, I woke up early with a headache. Groaning, I got up and meet with the others. All talked about the people they had gathered. They would be here later that day. Food was being rationed and things seemed to be going smoothly. With food and people out of the way, we had to proof that Mallory was corrupt. It might not be necessary, but I felt that it was important.

"I mean, we don't really want him catching on to what we're doing," Christina said. "Most people know he is."

"Yeah, but I need to wake up the complaint ones. The Abnegation. They can't just turn a blind eye. I am forcing them to see what is going on."

"Yeah, but let's have other things in order. Maybe let's already have a gun on him when we release everything."

"Alright. What now?"

"I don't know," she looked at me closely.

"What?" I wondered.

She looked at Cara, who nodded.

"What is going on?"

"We think something is up with you. We don't like it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Four. Has something change," Christina glared at me and I knew I couldn't lie.

"Yeah. You wouldn't happen to have any truth serum on you, would you?"

"Actually, I do." Cara said. "Christina told me to get some yesterday. She thought you seemed unusual and that we would need it."

"When?"

"After visiting Amity," Christina replied.

"I'm mad that you went behind my back and didn't trust me, but it is the right thing to do." I shrugged.

"Do you want it injected or do you want to drink it?"

"Neither really, but I guess I have no choice. But, how do I know it is truth serum."

"That is like old you, Four." Cara rolled her eyes.

"I'll drink some first and you ask me a question," Christina suggested.

"That'll have to do," I sighed.

For all I knew, she was working with Mallory and this was the serum or poison. I prayed to God that it wasn't. What would happen if I failed or died in this world?

Christina took a sip and I saw it change her. Her face hardened and her should slumped.

"Go ahead."

"Alright. What drew you to Tris?"

"Really," she shifted. "It was her strangeness. An Abnegation in Dauntless? It was practically unheard of."

"Have you ever wanted her dead?"

I could see her struggling. Christina didn't want to answer the question. Not to the person she believed to be Tobias Eaton, who had loved Tris. Sweat ran down the side of her face.

"Yes," she looked at the floor. "After I found out about Will."

"And you forgave her?"

"After a while, I did. It really lifted after she died."

"I see. I guess that will do." That was all of the questions I could think of. "My turn."

I drank it all and felt the effects immediately. I decided that I didn't like truth serums at all.

"What is your name?" Christina asked.

"That's complicated." My body felt achy. "Have you ever heard of body swapping?"

"And that is what happened with you and Four?" Cara asked.

"Yes. My name is Heartland."

"I see. Who can do something like this?" She asked.

"I'm asking questions," Christina complained.

"I'll answer both of you. The Lilum can. It is hard to explain. She has been sending me to other worlds where I learn lessons. From these lessons, I learn how to defeat an enemy you have previously had, like Jeanine. In an upcoming battle, I will have to fight her."

"And if you fail?"

"We all die. There is something called Fandoms, the other worlds. In mine, all of these are TV Shows, movies, books. Things that are fictional, not real. Here they are and now I must save you all."

"Wow," Cara said. "He isn't lying."

"Where is Four?" Christina demanded.

"In my body. In my world. He is probably enjoying to relaxation."

"I see. What is the lesson you need to learn here?" Cara wondered.

"I don't know. I just have to live as these people and do a task. I believe it is to destroy Mallory."

"Alright. Then, that is what we are going to do." Christina said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: Take Down

CHAPTER 5: TAKE DOWN

 _"_ _Remember that all through history there has been tyrants and murders for time they seemed invincible but in the end they always fall. Always." – Gandhi._

Instead of showing the entire city the videos of Mallory, we showed them to the Abnegation. It was hard, because we had to break into all of their houses and leave a small device, but we were confident it would work. It took an entire night. We were exhausted the next day. It prove to be worth it when some showed up to our next meeting.

"Alright. Here is the plan. Christina, Cara, and I will take a select few and break into the center. We will fight our way in and get to Mallory. We will shut down his serum as they will start attack as soon as we breach the place. It will your jobs to defend ourselves, protect the city, and stop them from chasing us."

"How will the select few be chosen?" Somehow asked.

"It is based on who we trust."

"I see." The person seemed dissatisfied with my answer.

Christina, Cara, Zeke, many others, and I grabbed our guns and started heading to the center. As we walked, I felt scared out of my mind. I had never done anything like this before. Hunting with Sam or Dean was different. It wasn't human and it was a monster. This was a real human being. Also, hundreds of lives depend on this instead of just a few. It felt real and close to home. Now, it stopped feeling like a game or Cosplaying.

Easily we made it to the center, but we were stopped by a few soldiers. I could tell they were from outside the city. They looked at us with disdain and stood up straighter.

"Why are you here?" One sneered.

"To see Mallory. For the medicine," I lied.

"Ugh! Why are you late? That was a few days ago."

"We were already sick."

Both looked at each and then at us with disgust. We were animals to them. I started to really hate them, but we couldn't kill them. We had to get inside.

"Fine. Go in. But don't touch anything, Dauntless. We don't care who you are."

Both men stepped aside and we went in. The room was all white and gold. There was huge pictures on the walls. By one of the people's face, this was new and unwelcomed. We made our way up the stairs. I gestured for one half of the group to split up. Christina, Zeke, and I with a few others were looking for Mallory. The others were looking for officials and maybe even the serums. Mallory wouldn't guard it, knowing he would lead people to it.

I felt my heart race as we went down the halls. This felt too easy. Just find Mallory and kill him. Of course, it wasn't. A tough looking girl and a muscled guy stepped out of the room and saw us…with guns.

"What are you doing?" One asked, whipping out his gun.

Shots were fired. I shot the girl in the chest, while Christina killed the man. I stopped and stared at their bodies. I heard footsteps and after a few seconds I kept going.

"Never killed a person before?" Christina asked.

"Only monsters," I replied, not knowing what to say.

"They are like monsters," Zeke said.

We came upon some more men and the fighting started. Shots came from everywhere and I kept cringing at the loud sounds. I also cringed when I shot people. I understood what Four meant when he said he couldn't look at them. It was scary to see their eyes widen and watch as they hit the floor. After what felt like hours, I feared about what would happen next.

My eyes met Christina's and she gestured for me to run ahead. As I ran through the crowd shooting people, Christina covered my back. Finally I made it to his office. I shot the lock of the door and ran. I turned and saw Christina was busying fighting someone. I closed the door behind me.

"Well, it is the famous Tobias Eaton." I heard a voice say.

"Of course," I growled.

"And I assume you are here to stop me."

"Yeah. I am."

"That's too bad. You see. I have to serum in the air. Soon you and all of your friends will follow my orders."

"We're Divergent," I said stupidly.

"Oh, I figured out how to get around that. Abnegation has been my Guinea Pigs for the last year."

"What?"

"Yeah."

I started to feel something in me relax and I knew it was the serum. I dug deep inside of me, looking for something to cause rage and keep me mad. I found an odd feeling and I grabbed at it. A rush of energy went through me.

"What? What are you?" Mallory asked. "Your eyes."

"Not who or what you think I am. Your stupid serum doesn't work on me."

"That's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is. Now, shut down the serum."

If it could control the Divergent, I was afraid it would continue after he was killed.

"No!"

"Really? You are going to defy me. You aren't the first tyrant that I have defeated. Do it now."

"Why should I?"

I shot him in the shoulder, then the leg.

"So you don't die."

"I'm not afraid of death!" He yelled.

"You should be."

An alarm went off on his desk.

"No! My serum," he called, dragging himself to his desk.

I ran over the desk. There was a tablet on it. It said, 'Serum Deletion.'

"Looks like it did it without you."

I went into the tablet and posted the video of his talking to David. I was surprised it was in his files also. I displayed it everywhere.

"How dare you?!"

Mallory tackled me to the ground and I dropped the gun. We wrestled on the floor. He punched me in the face and I saw stars. I hit his shot arm and he cried out. I pushed him off of me and went for my gun. I whirled around and fired. The bullet went right into his heart. I saw the life leave his eyes and his body hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" I heard Christina say.

"Yeah."

We left the building and I went back to the apartment. The other candidate was going to be elected tomorrow and clean up was starting. I closed my eyes and feel asleep. I felt myself go back home and I smiled.

 **THE END**


End file.
